


Rescue me

by summrgirl244



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Damsel in Distress, F/M, Fluff, also very funny, but lets have fun with this, had to, it's based off a song, reader - Freeform, reader is an asguardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summrgirl244/pseuds/summrgirl244
Summary: I am an asguardian, was raised with the royal children and know when to act and not to....usually. Now I'm stuck on an unknown land, and can't understand what my captors want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you read this you are going to do one of these things:  
> 1) Be reading carefully  
> 2) Be expecting one thing but get another  
> 3) Laugh  
> 4) Wonder what I was thinking when I wrote this.

the song that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trnUW_uRq90

(y/n): your name

(e/c): eye color

(h/c): hair color

** Rescue me! **

    I was breathing heavily as I look around myself nervously. Where am I? One moment I was in the throne room with Frigga and Odin, curled near the Allmother and working on a wreath as they listened to another case. I was there for support and a second opinion for them to use. I had been raised with their sons Thor and Loki, and their closest playmate. True unlike them I was not raised battling other creatures, instead I was the Allmother's companion. She called me "little one" even now that I am old enough to marry. I held off, since there were no suitors who interested me, and the idea of leaving Frigga tore at my heart.

   I had been glancing at her when something caught my eye. It was the sigh of a red cape, and I believed that Thor had finally came home. I had gotten up, calling out just to feel a warm on my chest. Suddenly my hands started to glow and Frigga was reaching for me, calling my name before everything went black. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a glass container, and people were staring at me in shock. "Close it off!" One with short blonde hair shout and another with a glowing chest slammed a button and the door leading out of the strange glass cage closed. I raced at it and slammed my fists into it. My sparkling golden dress falling around me as I run from side to side, trying to ask them what was going on. "Loki was here a second ago! Where did he go?!" Their voices were muffled by the glass, but I could understand them. "Thy know about Loki?! Where is he? Let me speak to him!" I scream at them, but they seem unable to hear, or chose to ignore me. 

   They began to argue, continue to go on and on about Loki and needing to contact someone....someone named "hammer"? 

Someone....anyone....

**Rescue me. Show me who I am 'cause I can't believe this is how the story ends. Fight for me, if it's not too late. Help me breathe again No, this can't be how the story ends.**

Realizing these beings were not listening to me, I sag down to the ground. I had nothing to even defend myself if I wished it. My hands hurt from slamming against the the objects that kept me imprisoned. My (h/c) coming out of it's braid, falling to frame my face before I closed my eyes. Tears came free and I buried my face into my arms. My sobs echoed off the bouncing glass container. No one could tell me where I was, it was as if I was being trapped, kidnapped! How I want to go back home, to be back on Asgard with Frigga and my friends. To be walking through the gardens and continue learning how to use weapons. And my powers....my powers....

    I sat up, and turn to look at the now empty space around me. These beings had to have kidnapped me. There was no other way to explain this behavior. I took a deep breath, and focused my energy into myself, as I was taught, feeling the power surge through my fingers.Everything around me started to shake. The room goes dark, a red orb being the only thing that lit up the room. The yelling was back, but I kept focusing on my work. I would get out here! Then go back to my home, they could not keep me away from my eyes. 

    Yet...I never used my power for this long, or for this reason. It was suppose to help heal or create small distractions. I was never taught how to use the magic for anything else. Struggling to keep going, to find a way to break this cage, my legs began to shake. No! Not yet, I had to keep going! Outside there were those two beings again, this time with another, who had dark hair and glasses who was tapping at something that looked like a control? What was he trying to do? Stop me?! No!!

    I close my eyes and focused more, the shaking becoming worse, out of my control. Too much, there was too much power. It was draining me, but...I needed to get home. I wanted to go back. "(y/n)! Stop!" My eyes snap back open to see on the other side was Thor. That's when I saw my reflection. My hair was highlighted with a glowing aura, floating around my head, my eyes replaced from (e/c) to a burning gold. Horrified by the sight I dropped my powers. Everything that had been floating dropped to the ground, shattering or causing great noise. The shaking slowly going away. 

    My legs finally gave out and there I collapsed, a crying mess once again as the door opened and Thor ran to me. "Thor! Thor!" I cried out his name, and found myself swept up in his powerful hold, his body crushing my small frame against his. My fingers found their way into his hair as I bury my face in his neck. "Told you she was from Thor's place! She was wearing clothes similar to his Shakespearean style!" I heard a voice say, sounding proud of themselves. "Thor, I'm greatly confused. Why am I here? thy are on the mortal planet! How to you find me?" I asked him, pulling back with a small hiccup, his fingers stroking to rid me of my tears. "I'm not on the mortal planet am I?!" I whimper, looking around in terror. The stories Thor told me of the great battles and strangers of this planet did not sound too settling to me.

   "I'm afraid so (y/n), oh no hush, it will be alright." He soothed as soon as I started to whimper again, and he rocked me back and forth the way he did when he comforted me when we were children. "....She sure can cry." I hear another voice say and my hiccups ceased and my eyes move to look over my protector's shoulder to glare at the blonde mortal once again. "Thy words are quiet unforgiving. You put me in a cage mortal!" I growl at him, and feel Thor's body shake under me as he chuckles. "There is my (y/n)." He pressed a kiss to my hair before standing up and taking me out of the cage. I curled up in his hold, closing my eyes.

"Where are you going Thor?! She was in Loki's cage! We need to investigate her and-" The blonde's voice stopped, and I felt Thor's hold on me tighten. "She has nothing to do with Loki, he must have used something to have her take his place. (y/n) is not meant to be here. She must go back, she is not involved in this war of ours. She will not fight with us." His words sounded final, but then a new voice buts in, must be the other mortal. "Thor she has incredible power! If we have her on our side it can help us out! Maybe since she can use magic she can locate Loki and-"

"SHE WILL NOT! (Y/N) WILL GO TO ASGARD! I WON'T LET HER GET HURT OVER LOKI'S ACTIONS!" Thor suddenly roared and my eyes opened weakly and I reached up to cup his cheek. His gaze snapped back down to me, and his muscles relaxed again and a small smile came his face. His rough bear brushed against my forehead as he kissed me on my forehead. "I don't want to leave you Thor. If I go home so do you." I whispered to him and he came back with wide eyes. "I can't leave just yet, the mortals-"

"If you are staying....then so will I. I may not like it here but I'm not leaving you again!" I told him with a huff "I am your fiancee I will not go." 

"Called it, give me ten." I heard someone whispere and heard a grumble. Thor smiled at me and I pressed a kiss to his lips. "So who are these mortals whoyou rescued me from?"

"....(y/n)/....my dear they are my friends."

"Oh....I like them."


End file.
